


Leg Room

by Cali_se



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kerfuffle at a gig brings about a longed-for change for Noel and Julian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leg Room

**Author's Note:**

> RPS, but obviously NOT REAL. I imagined the whole thing. Written in 2009. Set in the early-ish days. Loosely inspired by an interview in which Noel talked about Julian defending him at a gig, but not specifically set on that night.

Julian parked the car and lit up a cigarette, winding down the window as he took a long drag.

"What a bastard!" he said, exhaling an angry stream of blue-grey smoke into the strengthening night breeze. "Wasn't he?"

“Yeah," Noel agreed, "He _was_ out of order.” 

“Fucking right he was out of order.”

“Don't get uptight, Julian. I’m fine. Really. He was just being an idiot."

"Yeah, he was... Big time."

"He just wanted to get to us."

"He succeeded an'all, didn't he? Ahh, I hate being that pissed off with someone. It doesn't do me any good. I get... all angsty. I'm no good at arguing when I'm sober, that's what it is."

"You did all right. I've never seen you so annoyed. I thought you were gonna challenge him to a duel."

A smile flickered across Julian’s face, softening the lines and smoothing away the anger. Noel smiled back, and for a moment they looked at each other in silence. A hint of something mutual flickered in their eyes, and Noel took Julian's hand.

“Thank you,” he said.

“What for?"

“Defending me.” 

"Making a prat out of myself, more like."

"No, Julian. He looked like a prat. Not you. You stuck up for me."

“Any time.”

Noel grinned. “My hero." 

Julian smiled back at him, calmer now, as he took another drag on his cigarette. 

"You know I'd do the same for you, don't you?" Noel said. 

"Would you?"

"Yeah." Noel took the lit cigarette from Julian’s parted lips. Then he closed the gap between them, his mouth seeking out Julian’s, softly and gently pressing skin against skin. 

As he pulled away, Julian cleared his throat, in an awkward moment of indecision and shyness, and then he leaned in again to kiss Noel back, his hands leaving the safety of the steering wheel to move slowly up into Noel’s hair, the tips of his fingers caressing the scalp. Noel stubbed out the cigarette in the ash tray, and placed both hands on Julian’s shoulders, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. The moist warmth of their mouths mingled with the dusky taste of Julian’s cigarettes and the distant and lingering saltiness of hastily devoured snacks, but, above all, each man tasted the other: their essence, their flesh, their blood, their heat… With each movement, every press and every sigh, a rush of desire flooded their bodies, pooling in their stomachs, until both knew there was no going back, here in this cramped space, with the rain hitting the windows. 

They'd driven far out of town, buoyed up on the steamy heat of Julian's anger, and the place where they'd parked up was pretty much deserted. It was past midnight and, as he looked around, Noel couldn't imagine anyone would come by now. Only the moon gazed down at them, and the only sounds came from the trees rustling in the breeze and the rain.

"Let’s get in the back," he said, a hint of excitement and daring in his voice. He leaned in to kiss Julian again, this time planting open mouthed kisses against his neck, his one hand cupping his cheek and the other resting on the burgeoning erection inside Julian’s jeans. Julian groaned as Noel pressed him, and Noel felt his own cock twitch and swell at the delicious sound. Then they pushed both front seats forward and clambered backwards. The whole manoeuvre was without much grace and not a lot more dignity, but it didn't seem to matter to either man as they fell onto the back seat. Without hesitation, Noel reached for Julian’s belt and unbuckled it, then slowly unzipped him, all the while gazing into his eyes, illuminated by the moonlight. As he slipped his hand into Julian’s jeans, it pressed and curled against and around the cotton-covered bulge that ached to be free, held and coaxed. He took in the sight of Julian, waiting there, biting his lower lip in anticipation, and Noel knew he'd never wanted anyone so much. There was little room to move, even in the back seat, but there was room enough… 

Noel’s fingers hooked themselves around the waistbands of Julian’s jeans and underwear and he pulled both items of clothing down, just far enough. Immediately he took Julian in hand and Julian leaned back as much as the cramped conditions allowed, forgetting where he was, taking in only the sight and sensations in direct proximity to his body -- the sight of Noel, still fully dressed in black leather and red denim, the feel of a steady, sensual hand grasping him, the feel of silver rings, hard and cool against his sensitised flesh… The desire to hold Noel suddenly overwhelmed him, and he reached out to take hold of the leather clad shoulders, to pull him closer. 

At the same time, Noel reached for his own belt buckle. 

“ _Touch me, Julian._ ” The plea was gasped between kisses, low and urgent, as they clung on to one another, mouths fused together, tongues dancing. 

Julian said nothing in response - could not find his voice - but wordlessly did as he was asked, watching the effect of his touch as Noel squirmed and moaned and cursed, his hand all the while moving on Julian.

They fell silent as they stroked each other faster, gaining momentum, the power of their nearing climaxes humming through their fingers, until finally they reached orgasm within moments of each other, spilling warm and sticky fluid over their fists. 

They sat for a while in silence, as though coming to from a dream, as the falling rain peppered the car windows.

"Have you got any tissues in here, Ju?" Noel said at last, his voice a low whisper, bringing them both back to mundane reality.

"I think there's wet wipes in the glove compartment. I'll get them as soon as I can get up."

"S'okay. I'll get them." 

Julian watched Noel climb over the seat to rummage around, and a strong erotic temptation to spank the red-denim-clad backside briefly entered his consciousness. 

"Here you go." Noel pulled out one of the wipes and handed it to Julian. The car was filled with the scent of citrus, mingling with the smell of sex and cigarettes, freshening the air. They balled them up when they were finished and put them into one of Julian's empty cigarette packets, and then Julian lifted up his arm in invitation, and Noel wriggled under it, snuggling close. 

"You okay?" Noel asked.

"Yeah," Julian kissed the top of Noel's head. "It's cold in here though, innit? I didn't notice--"

"I didn't notice how cramped it was either!"

"Well, I wasn't exactly looking for a car to have sex in when I bought it, know what I mean? It wasn’t top of the list of priorities."

Noel laughed, and then his laughter turned to concern when Julian didn't join in.

"Julian, are you embarrassed?"

"'Course not."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." 

It would have sufficed, had Julian not then let out a sigh.

"What?" asked Noel. 

"It'll sound stupid."

"Tell me anyway."

"I just... " Julian sighed again, his free hand making idle circles on the car seat. "I would have liked to take you somewhere... nice. Do it properly... Not fucking about in the back of a car like a couple of teenagers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Funny, hey?"

"And I pounced on you... I'm _such_ a tit." 

"No. I'm glad it happened. I would've just liked to have had a bit more... leg room."

Noel smiled and reached for Julian's hand. "Come back to my place for the rest of the night. Stay with me." 

Julian took the hand offered to him, and Noel pulled him close and kissed him, slowly, deliberately, letting his tongue flicker across Julian's lips and dip in between them. 

"Please?" Noel said again. 

Julian didn't reply. Didn't need to. He just got back into the driver's seat, turned on the ignition, and drove the distance to Noel's place.

~*~

It was far better to wake up in a bed than all scrunched up in a car. Far better still to wake up in that bed together, lying like a pair of cosy spoons, Noel's crotch pushed up against Julian's backside. Noel had changed into tee shirt and boxers for bed, and Julian could already feel the start of an erection through the cotton. He turned around to find a pair of blue eyes, still slightly blurry from sleep, gazing at him, and a sleepy smile to accompany them.

"Morning," said an equally sleepy voice. 

"Hi."

Did you sleep?"

"A little bit."

Julian had actually drifted off at around four o'clock in the end, with the strangely familiar scent of Noel's shower gel tingling faintly on his own skin, and the comforting sound of Noel's stready breathing in his ears. 

"I didn't snore, or do anything embarrassing, did I?" Noel said, grinning as he twirled a strand of his hair around his fingers. 

"No. Did I?"

"Not sure. I was out for the count once my head hit the pillow."

"I talk in my sleep sometimes. Apparently. I've never heard myself."

"About last night. The car--" Noel began, but Julian stopped the words short with a sudden kiss, _suddenly_ bold, _suddenly_ wanting something so badly he was willing to lay himself totally bare. 

They held each other close, slowly waking up together as the clock's hands moved early morning into mid morning -- relishing the feel of one another's body, the intimacy, the shift in perspective -- until the desire to touch skin on skin became an urgent need to make love.

"We're in bed, it's warm, and we're not in danger of being arrested for any public decency offences. I'd say this is "somewhere nice", Julian," Noel murmured, as he moved down the bed, his mouth following where his hands laid a trail, across Julian's chest, his stomach and belly, lower, lower still, to nuzzle Julian's arousal through the cotton concealing it.

He peeled away the barrier, and then his hands moved to hold Julian's hips as he took him into his mouth. It was delicious: being held still by those gentle, safe hands, being swallowed up by that beloved mouth. Julian tried to thrust, but still Noel held him firm, demanding that he should do this, that he should be the reason that Julian...

But they both wanted to make it last this time, and Noel made his way back up into Julian's arms, to let him taste his own musky sex as they kissed as though it was the first time all over again. A movement began, as time passed and they writhed naked against the sheets, and when their cocks touched for the first time, trapped between their bodies, hot, hard and eager, rubbing together as they moved, their eyes met in mutual, desperate desire, and another page was turned.

Noel reached up and caressed Julian's cheek, and an unspoken question hung in the air between them as the clock ticked from one second to the next, a silent plea for the permission to continue, to move to places they'd never been. He leaned down and opened his bedside drawer, rummaging about until he emerged with a bottle and a packet, and placed them down, never taking his eyes away from Julian's. "Only if you want," he whispered.

Julian sat back, his hands on Noel's thighs. He looked down at his own arousal and imagined himself inside the lovely compliant body, wrapped up in the tightness and heat, and Noel holding him there as he thrust... He reached out his hand for the lube. It was only then that he noticed how much he was trembling. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. And his voice trembled too.

"Put plenty on," Noel said, as Julian squeezed the slippery liquid out of its bottle. "Go slow." 

Julian prepared himself, and then gently caressed the place where Noel's hand took him, pressing against the slight resistance and then slipping inside. For an instant, Noel grimaced, and Julian felt slight panic well up in his chest, but it passed, and soon Noel smiled up at him.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yes, you are. Don't stop."

Julian leaned over and kissed Noel's chest, suckling on each nipple in turn as he slowly fucked him with his fingers. Noel groaned, pushing against him, rocking his hips to gain momentum. Soon he reached for Julian, grasping him in his hands. The warm palm felt familiar against Julian's flesh now, and he relished the sensation. Then their mouths met in a passionate kiss and Noel murmured: _Now!_

As Julian entered Noel's body for the first time, it felt to both of them as if the final puzzle piece had been found and slotted into place to make a whole picture. No words were needed, and none could be found, as together they found their rhythm and lost the ability to speak, to concentrate or to recognise anything beyond the here and now, the desire and the sweat and the longing...

Noel came first, spurting hard and fast over his hand and belly. Julian stayed still and deep inside him, watching him through hazy eyes, and felt the spasms surge and ebb away before he thrust once, twice, and then a third time, and then a low groan emerged from somewhere deep down in his throat as an intense climax surged through him, turning his limbs to jelly. He fell against Noel, sweaty and spent, and they remained there until the thrumming of their hearts found a gentler pace. 

It was a while before either of them stirred. Noel was the first to rouse himself, the call of nature making it necessary for him to disentangle his body from Julian's, despite the very strong urge to stay exactly where he was all day. He re-emerged a few minutes later, and climbed back under the covers. 

"I'll make you some coffee in a bit," he whispered.

Julian opened one eye, then closed it again. "Thanks. Could you light us a ciggie? I think I've lost the ability to do anything that complicated."

He sat up, bleary eyed and tousled, and watched Noel light up, then let him place the lit cigarette between his parted lips.

"Deja vu in reverse," Julian remarked, as he recalled the previous night, just a few hours ago, when they'd shared their first kiss.

"Vu ja de."

"Is it all right if I smoke in here? I could lean out the window."

"No, you're fine."

Julian smiled. "I'll have to buy that bloke a pint now, won't I?" 

"What bloke?" Noel said, and then it dawned on him. "Oh! _Him_. Oh, he was _nothing..._ I'd have found a way to get you into bed eventually."

"He was a catalyst, though, wasn't he?"

Noel laughed. "That's one word for him!"

"Well, I'll call him the other one when I've bought him his pint."

"And then I can defend _you._ "

"So what now?" Julian asked.

"Coffee first. I think we both need a shower. Get sorted."

"Yeah."

"Fancy some breakfast? I could--"

"Yeah... I meant... Generally. Us."

Noel fixed Julian with a gaze so intense that Julian momentarily lost his train of thought entirely. “I know what _I_ want, Julian. But what do you want?”

"Ahh, what do I want." Julian sighed. "I want..."

"What?"

“You, Sweetheart,” Julian said at last. "I want _you._ "


End file.
